


Unspoken

by LazuliTears



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, does this even deserve an explicit rating i don't even know man, this is technically porn without plot im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliTears/pseuds/LazuliTears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima has things to say. But he's not as vocal as people think he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

People had always told him that he was too direct, too blunt. They couldn’t have been any more wrong. There are things that he, even for the life of him, cannot even begin to deliver.

There’s something he’s been meaning to say, yet it never comes up. The very words were always caught in his throat, choking him and leaving him breathless to the point where he’s rendered unable to do anything but reach out and hold them tight, hoping that maybe, they would catch on.

They always did. _Always._ But he knew that it wasn’t _always_ enough.

Soft, fluttering touches and hot, heavy breaths against his lips invaded his senses and clouded his mind. He allowed his eyes closed to focus more on the sensation that travelled his sensitive skin like a ghost. With his lover’s lips on his, their hands sensually hovering against his chest, he lets out a breath so shaky it would’ve made anyone embarrassed—anyone in their right mind, at least.

Yamaguchi buries his head by the crook of his neck, feeling nothing else but wet panting against his own wet skin and the delicious friction caused by the freckled boy grinding his hips particularly harder against his. He instinctively puts a hand on the other’s waist, moving his own hips up to meet theirs. The pleasure was almost too painful to bear, and his patience was only as thin as a thread at this point, so close to snapping.

Yamaguchi cracks first under the sweet haze of pleasure and pries away momentarily to fiddle with the button of his pants. Tsukishima does the same. It was a bit hard to move while being pinned down by Yamaguchi’s hips over his lap.

But he manages somehow, shuffling his pants down his thighs. A second hasn’t even passed, and Yamaguchi’s hands were already travelling down his stomach and then down his hips. Tsukishima shudders.

“Tsukki… Tsukki…” Yamaguchi chants against his lips. Tsukishima decided there that he liked the taste of his nickname, gone endearing over the years, as Yamaguchi practically breathes the syllables in his mouth.

The thought alone was filthy. But Tsukishima doesn’t care. Tsukishima only cares about one thing, about one _person_ , and said person is currently clinging on the elastic of his boxers.

His pants now loose, Tsukishima tugs on the other’s garments until they pooled around his knees. Yamaguchi shifts and moves until he finally has them off. The blond snickers at his lover’s apparent impatience, and when Yamaguchi sends a frown his way, he only smiles and pecks his lips.

“You’re cute, you know,” He mutters, his hand now up to caress the other boy’s cheek.

Yamaguchi only lets out a low sound as he attempts to hide his face again by leaning on Tsukishima’s shoulder, a sign that he was indeed embarrassed.

Tsukishima’s words were teasing, playful, but the sentiment behind the hand that moved to tuck a strand of hair behind the other’s ear was anything but to tease the flustered brunet in his arms.

He doesn’t admit it as often as he should, but every time they get intimate like so, every time they hand themselves to their desires to do as they please, something wells up in Tsukishima’s chest— Something painful and heavy, but at the same time, endearing and not at all inconvenient.

In fact, every time he feels that all too familiar ache, the craving goes stronger, and he finds himself reeling Yamaguchi closer to him as if his very presence alleviates the dull pain he feels. But it doesn’t, not like he minds at all. It was pleasant. The last thing Tsukishima wants is to will it away.

He whispers sweet nothings into the other’s ear, like a grave secret shared between just them two. And Yamaguchi finally looks at him with fondness in his eyes, before he cups his lover’s face with both hands and moves to place a tender kiss on his lips.

There it is again—that ache that instantly shuts off every other sense in Tsukishima’s body.

The two continued to get lost in their own heat as they moved against each other, clinging on each other tightly and savoring every single second. It took them a while to finally shed the last of their clothes, and finally they were exposed and free to explore each other’s bodies for the night.

Yamaguchi had always been timid, soft-spoken. He’s humble with words, and more often than not, he chooses to stay quiet about his woes and spares too many compliments to too many people. But that was him, and Tsukishima had no qualms with that.

But Yamaguchi also knows how to take a stand, how to defend himself, and how to express himself. Every time he does, a certain fire in his eyes, one that spoke louder than his voice, had _always_ captivated Tsukishima in ways he cannot fully express. It was the passion in Yamaguchi’s eyes, one of the causes of that ache. He loves the sweet and doting Yamaguchi, but this side of him was another experience.

He’s seeing that fire again. Yamaguchi presses closer, eyes lidded and brows furrowed. There was certain intensity in his gaze that made Tsukishima’s spine run cold and at the same time, stir something burning in his gut.

Sliding his hands back up to cling onto Yamaguchi’s shoulders, Tsukishima raises his hips and hooks his legs around the other’s waist. The swell of his ass fitted snuggly against Yamaguchi’s crotch, so flush and addicting and Tsukishima just can’t possibly care more if he’s giving up his previous dominance for just one more night, seeing Yamaguchi like this.

The freckled boy seemed to catch on, his gaze turning soft and pliant, and Tsukishima can’t help but feel a bit irritated.

 _Let’s go. Come on, Tadashi. I want you._ He wanted to say it so badly.

He feels rather queasy at the fact that all he can offer to Yamaguchi are words that were meant to work him up even more. He didn’t deserve that. He didn’t.

But still, Yamaguchi smiles at him, and leans down to press a gentle kiss on his lips. Tsukishima could either explode or melt at the swell in his heart. Instead, he shuts himself up and wraps his arms around the other to pull them closer, kiss them deeper.

Yamaguchi brings a slicked hand between his thighs, a finger slowly pushing against his entrance and he can’t help but let out of shaky breath. The freckled boy starts to trail lingering kisses down his neck as he finally eases a finger in.

He pumps in slowly and Tsukishima savors every movement. It was by no means his first time, but it was always exhilarating, always leaving him craving more. And Yamaguchi always seemed to give it to him all too quickly.

He always took care of Tsukishima first, always put the blond’s best interest in mind first and foremost before his own. He wishes that he took care of himself for once.

The freckled boy focuses on a stable rhythm, stretching the other with two fingers, and then three. Tsukishima tightens his fists on the sheets beneath him and bites back the sounds bubbling in his throat. And the words he’s been trying so hard to say but for some reason, cannot.

Yamaguchi pries away to sit back and fetch a condom from the nearby drawer, meanwhile Tsukishima felt absolutely cold and irritated. His eagerness the moment the brunet returned only made Yamaguchi laugh softly, and after preparing himself, he plants another chaste kiss on his lips. Tsukishima cups his face and wills the other closer before he had the chance to pull away.

 _I want you. All of you. I want you so bad ._ He tries so hard to convey it with a lick on his lower lip.But alas, he still can’t bring himself to say it.

“Tsukki… What’s wrong? Hm?” Yamaguchi brings a hand to his cheek, caressing his skin with a thumb and Tsukishima feels dreadfully light.

His touch feels oddly cold. Or maybe that was just him burning red in the face. He turns away regardless. “Nothing. Keep going,”

“Tell me. What is it?”

Tsukishima clicks his tongue and looks up at him sternly. But Yamaguchi only laughed. “You’re embarrassed aren’t you?”

“Am not,” Such an accusation is unacceptable. He’s not one to get embarrassed. Ever.

“Are too,” Yamaguchi's smile grows wider.

“Just do me already,”

Yamaguchi had to clasp a hand to his own mouth as he laughs again, fuller this time. “You’re so cute, Tsukki,”

“Shut up,”

“Hey how come when I call you cute, you just tell me to shut up?” Yamaguchi pouts, but his voice was as playful as Tsukishima’s words just earlier that night. “I am very, very hurt, Tsukki,”

“Shush now,” He brings a hand to the other’s mouth, a smile of his own forming on his face. “Shush,”

Yamaguchi kisses him one more time before positioning himself in front of Tsukishima. The sting it bought was masked by Yamaguchi’s soothing whispers in his ears.

The pace starts slow, steady, tender, careful. Yamaguchi was always like this when it came to him. Sometimes it takes too long, sometimes it doesn’t. But it was always at this point that he slowly starts to lose himself, in a haze of pain and pleasure blurred together, and whatever it is that he tried so hard holding back begins slipping through the cracks.

He lets out small ragged breaths at every push, and a sensual hum of his lover’s name, and the longer they go, the more heated things become. He doesn’t even know anymore which moans were whose, whether those pleas he heard came from Yamaguchi’s lips or his own.

Still, even when they’re both reaching that crescendo, even when Yamaguchi hastens his pace and dives down deeper, the tenderness in his touch never goes away. Perhaps _this_ was what he truly craved.

Yes, Yamaguchi had different sides to his person. He was sweet, understanding, loving. His actions were soft and a single touch would bring comfort. But he was also passionate, _intimate_ , in ways that only a few took notice. And then there’s this side of him: a mix of both that was for and _only_ for the blond shivering beneath him.

It was unexplainable. The ambiguity of it all, Tsukishima absolutely _craved_ it.

 _Tadashi. I want you. I love you._ It comes out as a choked up moan of ecstasy.

Yamaguchi takes hold of his thighs, lifting his legs up and settling them on his shoulders. They both make a noise of their own at the slight change of position, but the feel was still outstanding. Tsukishima tries to compose himself enough to look up at his lover, only to find him already staring with those hickory eyes full of admiration, biting back the smallest of smiles.

Yamaguchi pecks his parted lips, down to his jaw and his neck, and then back up to the shell of his ear.

“I know, Tsukki. I know,” His voice was a tad bit higher than normal. He tightens a grip on the blond’s thigh, and brings another hand down to his cock. “Me too,”

A few more thrusts, a few more strokes sent him over the edge, feeling nothing but that mind numbing release.

He lays there limp while Yamaguchi catches up and stills on his spot, letting out a sweet moan of Tsukishima’s name.

Yamaguchi keeps him close, wrapped in his arms, long after he had pulled out. Tsukishima stayed at rest against the other’s chest, Yamaguchi’s breathing serving as a form of lullaby and almost making Tsukishima snooze off.

He couldn’t though, not when there are still unspoken words from his end. He felt like he had missed his chance along the way. And for that, he curses himself again.

But he can say it now, can he? Can someone be late in conveying such things? His own chest tightens at the thought.

He tries his best to overcome whatever it is that’s making it so damn hard to say. It’s Yamaguchi for god’s sake. What’s making it so hard? Just _what_?

Tsukishima shifts from his spot, and slowly he lifts himself up to hover above the freckled boy.

He barely gets a word out before Yamaguchi beats him to it.

“I love you too,”

And at that, he freezes instantly, all woes and words dying out somewhere. He’s left with nothing. It must’ve taken him too long to respond— he doesn’t really know— but Yamaguchi was looking away with a look of doubt written across his face.

“Or… Was that just a ‘spur of the moment’ kind of thing? Because, I get that just happens sometimes and—“

Tsukishima lowers himself to bury his face against Yamaguchi’s neck. But once again, he was stuck with nothing to say.

“No,” He tries anyway. “It wasn’t. I— Um. I do,”

Yamaguchi waits for him to find his words.

“I mean— I love you. Yeah,”

All he hears is Yamaguchi’s breathy laugh as he squeezes his arms around his waist, whispering more things that Tsukishima himself can’t say.

He couldn’t muster up the courage to look Yamaguchi in the eye when he said it. But at least he finally _did_ say it. For now that was enough.

Maybe next time, he wouldn’t be so inwardly scared.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift and I wrote it in one sitting wtf I feel so bad rn. But ayy! Shout-out to Yanka!! Happy birthday ya filthy nerd
> 
> I'm taking the filth writing one step at a time :^) It's gonna take me a while to get to God Tier Filth so :^) :^) :^) For now, have some fluff-smut.


End file.
